Miko no Mikazuki
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Prologue has summary. Short and sweet, but the plottage to this story and its sequel will be enjoyable, I hope.


**_Title: _**Mikazuki

**_Author: _**Shini'chi Raine

**_Categories: _**Anime/InuYasha

**_Genre: _**Romance/Action/Adventure/Angst

**_Rated: _**T (may be raised due to certain content)

**_Couple(s): _**InuYasha/Kagome (main)

**_Summary: _**Hand to her chest, in a taut, terrified grip, her other hand fumbled for her weapon. Where was that blasted thing? Her friend mewled a concern from under her, and she gave a slight squeeze to reassure her. A silver flash appeared out of the corner of her eye…

**_Disclaimer: _**If I had the art skills and genius that Rumiko Takahashi has, I wouldn't even be bothering to write fanfiction. Thus, the reason why I do not have claims on the series _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_. I _do _have claims on my original characters, this story, and its plot!

**_Setting: _**Set in the Feudal Era. I will not tell you the exact time in which it takes place. You'll have to guess that. (smirks) No time portals!

**_Readers: _**Do you guys want me to indicate when there's a flashback or change of scene or some such with parantheses (word here) or do you want me to actually be an excellent writer and just let you figure it out for yourself? I've experienced some complaints from some reviewers (that would be my friends in real life) about how they didn't like it when I suddenly threw them into a flashback without notice. But as a good writer, I doubt I would need to tell them… so, please give me your opinions. (mutters) I need a beta reader, gosh darn it…

**_Prologue: Shikon no Tama Protector_**

…Pain. Excruciating, agonizing… pain. Red… the color of blood… death…?

…A sharp, sudden pain…

…She gasped, shooting up into a sitting position, sweat dripping down her neck and arms and legs, and then a soft mewling sound, followed by a tap on her arm. Glancing down, she spied her neko youkai friend. "Kirina…" she whispered, petting the black, three-tailed kitten gently. "Thank you…" Her nights, like every night since her birth, were always the same. The feeling of sadness and pain, blood… and then, death. Why? She would constantly ask the Shikon no Tama this question: Why? Why did it always send her these horrible visions?

_Kagome?_

She snapped to, and glanced down at Kirina. "Yes?"

_Don't worry about those visions anymore. _

"It's not as easy as you think. It's hard for a human to sleep when they are troubled."

_You think too much. The Shikon no Tama chose you as its protector, so protect it. Don't think about whatever nonsense that glass bead does. Anyway, it's inside your chest—it's not like the other demons know you hide it within your flesh._

"That's what I'm worried about… how long have we been in this cave…?" she murmured, disoriented as she tried to gather her thoughts about what had happened before. Oh, right…

_The night came upon her unexpectedly. She had always kept watch on the sun so that she knew when it claimed its time for sleep, and its sister the moon claimed her time to wake and watch over the sun's world. "Quick, Kirina!" she whispered, fear in her eyes. She could feel it. Those eyes… the bloodred eyes that would find her from time to time, watching her, assessing her. A miko she was, trained well… but she carried no bow and arrows. No, for she was an unusual miko… a miko who used blades._

_Daggers._

_Weapons only men were allowed to use, and yet, here she was, an onna, a _ningen_ onna, using blades… Her miko energy channeled more easily into them, but that meant she put herself in true danger were she ever to be forced into action. She hated fighting; despised the very idea of it, but could not deny that it was necessary for survival. She hated that concept, but it was true… all too true. _

_Kirina seemed to be having trouble. What was wrong? She wondered, idly running a hand through the neko youkai's fur. Kirina mewled piteously, and Kagome instantly knew. He had stopped her transformation. _

_She had to go by foot. Kagome groaned mentally, knowing the hate that was slowly filling her heart for this monster, but accepting it as well. She wasn't unusual for nothing, after all. A long, balanced sword caressed her back, though now it thumped heavily against her, for she was running…_

_Running, running, running. How long was that creature going to pursue her?_

_Her mind answered her._

**Forever until death do us part.**

Again, she was snapped out of thought from Kirina's mewl of questioning, and she could only smile down at her. "I'll be all right, Kiri-chan. Don't worry." She petted Kirina, who began to purr happily. She glanced around absently, idly wondering how she and Kirina had gotten into this particular cave in the first place; she wasn't even sure she herself had found it. Not only that, but it was furnished; there was a bed (which she was so obviously sitting on), a table, and some other useful tools. Where on earth—

"Are you finally awake?"

She blinked, and glanced up.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Japanese Words Used: **_

Miko: Priestess

Neko Youkai: Cat Demon

Neko: Cat

Youkai: Demon

-chan: friendly name for females used by other females, also for use by males; when attached to a male's name, it shows extremem affection


End file.
